Weakness of the Strong
by Cyllene92
Summary: Hiten reflects on his past and explains his and Manten's life. Truths are revealed in a way. Check it out!And Review! ch 5
1. What Was

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

-1 I could never stand it when he cried. I guess It was more than being a protective older brother. To me there was no reason he should cry. We are the sons a powerful, elemental demon. We ourselves are powerful demons in our own right.

I always thought crying was for the weak. We should be the ones bringing tears to eyes, not the other way around. But when Manten cried, it just made me more protective. If my little brother was weak, it was my job as his big brother to look after him. At least until he stopped.

It was like this ever since he was born. Though bigger than your average newborn, Manten was still defenseless. I guess I never stop viewing his like that.

My father brought me in to see my baby brother because I was worried. My mother was screaming a lot and she seemed to have a rough birth. She later died due to complications. I was 11 ( In demon years). Manten was just 2 weeks old.

Papa took her death quite hard, we all did (except for Manten, who was too young to even come close to understanding). We had women coming in the house constantly, a new one practically every week. Papa said the were milk nurses for Manten. I'm sure they did that on the side (with out complaining about his feature, for fear of punishment) but for the most part they were whores for my father. Something he could take his anger and frustration out on. He was upset and thought the world had betrayed him. I never question him when the "nurses" disappeared. I already knew his answer "Just eat you dinner".


	2. Trust

-1Papa drank a lot. He smelt of alcohol almost all the time. For days at a time he would be gone and I would be left to take care of my baby brother. On day, he just never came back.

Physically and mentally, I was twelve and Manten was one. I was a child with a child, so to say. I raised Manten, feeding him, bathing him, changing and washing his diapers. Hell, I was there with him at night when he got scared. I was the closest thing to a parent Manten ever had.

The other members of our clan gradually went away. Without my father there to lead them, and his closest heir being a child, they lost faith in the clan. I hated them for that. They were my elders, the strong and competent. They were supposed to teach me, to guide me, have some faith in me. I was an orphaned child raising his little brother and I looked to them to tell me everything would be alright, that Papa would come back and things would be like they used to. But they didn't. They just left. I'm glad Manten wasn't old enough to comprehend our situation at that time. It took every bit of strength I had to hold back my tears. I wouldn't let my weakness show.

Not a single drop hit the ground.

It was then that I learned never to trust anyone. Just me and Manten. That was all I needed.

He was all that I had.

Flashback

The castle seemed huge. It was huge but now that it was only me and Manten the place never-ending. In my naïve child mind, I feared it. It was a symbol for my loneliness. The shadows seemed to move out of the corner of my eye. And they were always there. The sun never blessed our valleys.

At night, I'd bring Manten to sleep in my bed. Part of the reason was so I knew he was safe but mainly it was to comfort my fear and lonesomeness. This was our sleeping arrangement until Manten grew big enough that my fears of him getting hurt subsided. But I have to say, I worried every day of his life.

One night there was a big storm, monstrous in size. Even the stone walls of the castle seemed to rumble under the wind. It was incredible. But of course, at the time I didn't think so.

In the middle of the night Manten started crying. I'm not completely sure why but I don't think it really matters. I wasn't fully asleep, the storm frightened me also.

Mother used to tell me about how when I was little, and I would not stop crying, shy would sing to me. I missed her so much then.

"Mama, I'm scared…" I remember saying that night. "I need you". I grabbed Manten and held him close. He was crying for a completely different reason than I but it didn't seem to matter.

Through the sobs, I heard singing. Whether it was me singing by instinct, or mother answering my plea, I couldn't tell. I didn't care. However, I like to think it's the latter.

Manten must have heard the singing too because he soon calmed down enough to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. I didn't sleep that night. I stayed up in hopes of hearing the singing again.

I didn't.


	3. Women

Chapter 3 : Women

As I've mentioned before, the house was a brothel once my mother died. We had many women over, all demon, all beautiful. Some doted on him, thinking they were his next bride. It was disgusting, even I knew that. He didn't care about them. They couldn't have mattered more to him than a chair or some other piece of furniture. Just scenery objects, something nice to look at, that's all they were. They were at his disposal and dispose of them he did.

I caught him one day, burning someone in the pit. I Knew it was one of the women who frequented here a lot because I recognize a piece of jewelry she was wearing. Thinking Papa hadn't seen me, I tried to slip out quietly. This was not a good time to talk. But, without even turning around, he said " Women are weak, son. They are nothing but distractions" He poked the corpse with a metal pole.

"…Papa?" I spoke, my voice was shaky. I couldn't understand why he was telling me this.

He laughed a little. Turning to look at me, he smiled. Not a weird, sadistic smile, which I half expected, but a calm gentle smile. It was unsettling. Unusual for someone cooking a person.

He wasn't drunk. I couldn't help but think _Could it be he's insane._

I shook that thought off. It wasn't something I wanted to think about.

"Never let a woman blind you from what is important." What was he saying? Was this why he was feeding us the flesh of his whores, because they were weak?

He glanced at me and seeing the puzzled look on my face, he took that to mean I didn't know what was important, when actually I confused at whether or not I was listening to the rambles of an insane man.

" Family," he said " family is important. You must protect it anyway possible. And…" he said looking at the burning demon, " kill all who come between you"

Moments passed, I just stood staring at the fire. That made sense to me, even if his other words didn't. I knew that if someone tried to hurt Manten, I would stop them, and kill them I could. But something bothered me about his philosophy. And before I could even process what I was about to say, I said it.

" Mother was a girl…" I bit my tongue but it was too late. The time had passed.

My fathers expression changed. His welcoming smile slipped away and was instead replace by shock and anger. I saw his fists quench and his jaw tighten.

I twitched, Putting my arms up in defense. My eye shut closed as I prepared my self for what was about to come.

But nothing happened. When I opened my eyes my father had his back turned towards me, poking the woman with the pole again. Once I came to my senses, I rushed out of there. I wasn't about to test my fate a second time.

But before I left my father spoke

"Your mother was a goddess. Never think anything less.

I now know what my father was saying. What he was doing was the only way he could think of to protect me and Manten after he was gone. So he burned the lady, and gave her strength to us.

I wish that was enough.


	4. Short

**DA DISCLAIMER: The world is too much with us; late and soon,**  
**Getting and spending, we lay waste our powers;**  
**Little we see in Nature that is ours;**  
**We have given our hearts away, a sordid boon!**

I want to say life with out my father was easier. I want to think my influence on Manten was all positive. But I remember nights just wishing for once that I wouldn't have to be the responsible one, that someone would tuck _me_ in and hold me when I was scared.

I am recognized by most as a ruthless, fearless, heartless demon. The destroyer of families and devourer of beautiful women. But when my father left, I wasn't that Hiten. Not yet. I hadn't reached that point in my life yet. For the time, I was just a small child when I wasn't allowed to be one.

I tried hard to walk tall, like my father, to bear his seemingly effortless elegance. But this was hard to accomplish. I was rather short in my first couple years of life, and standing with my father made me look even smaller compared to his towering height.

In a portrait done shortly(ironic choice of words) after Manten was born, I looked to be the size of an 8 year old human child. Physically I was nearly twice that age. But I was standing in-between my mother and father. My mother being a rather large individual and my father being as I previously stated, I ended up looking like an ant in a world of tigers and elephants. My mother would always say to me "big things come in small packages" and that always boosted my confidence for a "small" amount of time.

* * *

**Ok, so i realize this is really short, wich is why this is appropriately named. Well that and i decided to address Hitens age and point out that at this age, Hiten wasn't the character we've seen in the anime and manga. This is the making of that character.**

**Also, i just wanted to say thanks to the person who reviewed. it means a lot.**

**I'll write more but i want to make it clear that i plan on making this fic focus on Hiten and Mantens relation with each other. Im abou to jump to when Hiten looks about 16 and Manten appears to be around 4 1/2.**

**im open for some ideas!! :) so please send them!!**

**Heres a Wordsworth Poem**


	5. Sometimes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Surprise Surprise!_

_Note: If you like Hiten __AND__ Manten fanfics then check up on my page occasionally. I find the relationship between the two to be very heart-warming and open to possibilities. I want to write a story based in modern times and one about Hiten surviving the battle with Inuyasha and going on to have a child with one of his slaves that resembles Manten. That one will probably have Inuyasha and the rest of the reoccurring characters._

_Tell me if you would like me to post these?_

Sometimes

Going out to hunt and pillage , or whatever you people think I do, everyday was not a possibility. I never went far from the valley. There was no need to when there was plenty of wildlife and a few villages to take advantage of near by. Plus, staying close made it easier to keep an eye on Manten, who, for the most part, I kept indoors. When I wasn't home, Manten was under the supervision of the slave girl(s), but only for a short amount of time. I can only imagine what the humans would do if the palace was attacked by one of the many enemies I was racking up in my travels. Nothing productive, I can tell you that.

Despite the relatively short time I would actually be out, I still managed to come home bitter every once in a while. This was bad news for what ever slave girl I happen to pass by first, but good news for my growing sexual appetite.

This, however, was not the case on the day I am thinking of.

I _was_ angry when I arrived home, lets get that straight. I was pissed. After a fairly short "battle" with a rather large demon that had gotten in my way during my search for specific type of fruit, I ended up with a dead _thing, _clothes that smelled like the dead thing, and a broken sword which I would have to mend. I didn't get the fruit either, if you were wondering.

So upon my return, while walking through the garden in hopes of relieving some of the stench that circled around me, I was surprised, and a little angered, to hear a laugh. It was coming from the room adjacent to the garden. The screen was open and I could see one of the 3 slave girls sitting with a smile on her face. I too had a smile on a smile on my face, but a different intension in mind, I'm sure.

I rushed to the entrance, excited I might actually have some fun. She wasn't beautiful but she wasn't ugly either. She was average. But that didn't matter. Ha! It was the conquest!

I walked in rather nonchalantly despite my eagerness and rush. My eyes were focused on her and the worried look on her face was just about satisfactory enough.

I was just about to make my move when I heard…

"Hiten!!" I nearly fell over from the sudden weight I felt on my legs.

My concentration (and pride) was broken. I could see it in the girls eyes, the fear was gone. And I could swear there was the start of a smile. My anger was back.

I looked down at my little brother, who was happily attached to my thighs, and back to the slave girl, who had by now achieved a full grin. My face turned red, partly with anger but also with embarrassment. Manten didn't notice, but the girls face immediately dropped.

Fists quenching, I took a deep breath to abate my rage.

And in a very stern voice I told her "Leave. Now." she hurried out of the room so fast you could've sworn there was a fire.

As she left, Manten loosened his constricting grip. His faced looked almost sad.

"Why did she have to leave, anchan?"

" Don't ask questions, Manten" I snapped rather unfairly as I sat down on a cushion.

Manten looked down and frowned.

"Yes, Anchan"

He walked over to a spread of papers and his charcoal sticks with a sense of gloom. His hands were black from dealing with the charcoal and he had smudges all over his face.

I looked at my pants

"Son of a… Manten!! Look what you did to my pants" Manten turned around in surprise and frowned, again, but this time in anger.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything!! Your face is practically IMPRINTED on my pants!!"

H opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Frustrated, he just turned back to his drawing.

Standing up, I began dusting the charcoal off.

" I don't know why I give you charcoal when you cant even keep it on those **stupid** drawings of yours."

I looked to see how he would react, but I wasn't met with the feeling of satisfaction I got from the slave girl. When Manten heard my words he froze for a second as if in surprise. He turned his head a little and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

He crumpled up the piece of paper he was drawing on, threw it aside, and ran away crying.

He was gone before I could say anything.

Out of frustration, I punched a whole in the screen. I plopped down onto the cushion and crossed my arms. My anger was still there but I felt the weight of guilt with me.

Looking down I saw the crumpled up wad paper Manten tossed aside. I grabbed it and tried to unravel it.

It was a crude drawing of me and him. "To my Anchan"

I wanted to kick myself.

…

_Note: Ok, I don't know what people will think of this chapter. But I do plan on developing the girl's character in the next chapter. Leave reviews if you liked it. And if you didn't, oh well. But seriously, review. Lol_

_Btw, I'm listening to that song from Mulan. Bad. Ass._


	6. Water

_Its been a while. A few people have read this which is cool. Any way this is really a filler chapter. I have a little bit more of the slave girl. _

I should have chased after him, I should have apologized. Believe me, I realized that almost instantly. I'm not heartless… well at least not with Manten. But a part of me has always had a hard time admitting my mistakes. For the first half of my life I was an only child who could never do wrong and for the second half I was a parent to my abandoned little brother. There was never anyone there to scold me. I used to think that was a blessing but looking back I have my doubts.

It wasn't like I was completely wrong about this situation, though. There was charcoal dust everywhere. Manten had kicked some up in the air when he ran out and it was now settling on the cushions and my clothes. I didn't want to go into the castle so I just turned around and walked out. The fresh air was nice.

There was a stream close by and I decided to go see if I could wash off the charcoal. But it was no use. After about half an hour I figured it would be best to give up. Besides still having clearly visible stains on my sashes and other light colored fabrics, the stench my clothes were emitting was enough to make me vomit o few times. It was rancid. I was rancid! I could I not notice how much I smelled.

The smell was so bad I poured the freezing cold stream water all over my self. I swear by the time I was finished bathing my skin was raw! I slipped on my old clothes (counter productive, I know, but there was no fucking way I was about to go walking around our mountain cold and naked), and headed back home.

… …

I had been gone for an hour by the time I arrived back home. I figured that was enough time for Manten to get over being mad at me. Kids don't have that long attention spans, right? …Well I thought so.

I walked through the garden again but this time, when I came to the room, no one was there. The charcoal dust was still on the cushions and the drawing still on the ground.

One of the slave girls can clean this up later. For now I was tired as fuck and looking for the nearest bed.

I'll save you the details and just tell you I slept for another 2 hours

I woke up to the smell of something delicious. One of the slave girls was an amazing cook and that definitely made her more valuable in my eyes. I was gonna keep her around for a while. She was more useful to me alive.

The kitchen area was full of beautiful, savory aromas. She had a sauce heating over a fire and on the table, prepared, were 2 big cuts of meat on plates with sauce rice . It looked just as it smelled.

The slave girl was it the corner, frightened and waiting for my approval, which I gave. She quickly scampered away as I sat down to eat. But before she could leave, I grabbed her arm. She winced but I didn't let go.

"Where is my brother" I said as emotionless as I could. But she saw through my face I guess. I wasn't mad but I could tell she thought I was. She started stuttering and nodding.

"Speak!"

"I I don't know, my lord" she said and I could tell she was telling the truth.

I turned away and release my hold on her. It was strange. Manten was usually in the kitchen before the smell of food even hits my nose. If dinner wasn't his favorite time of day then I would start to question whether the sky is blue. If he wasn't there then something must be wrong. So I went looking for him.

I swear I wasn't 5 steps out of the kitchen before I spotted the slave girl who was with Manten when I first came home. And she saw me. But what surprised me was how calm she was. She wasn't scared, which made me mad.

"You! Wench!" I yelled. She flinch a little. I walked right to her with the intent of scaring her. She was frightened, that much I could tell, but she didn't move. She just stood there.

I eyed her up and down but didn't do anything. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was out of respect or maybe I just wasn't in the mood to teach her a lesson. Either, I'm left perplexed.

"My lord?" she spoke but I knew she knew what I wanted.

"Manten. Where is he?" I said. I was angry. Who does she think she is?

She didn't answer me right away, just looked down, a little sad. I pushed her chin up. She looked me straight in the eyes. I was taken aback for a moment.

"He is in his room." she said, still staring at me. I just chuckled, patted her cheek and left for my brothers room.

_I'd like to say thanks to the one person who has reviewed. It keeps me motivated. :)_


	7. A Deadly Sin

_Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I need the encouragement. _

_And just some words of wisdom. Don't strive to be different. Stive to be yourself. Thats something I thought of and I hope people will understand. :)_

Manten was in his room, drawing on his bed. His hands were black and he had smudges on his face. His eyes weren't red or anything so at least he wasn't crying but I bet he was earlier.

The door was open so I just walked in. When he didn't seem to notice, I knocked.

His head shot up and , almost as if it were instinctive, he grabbed his drawing and hid it behind him. But he didn't speak. That hurt, to be honest

"Dinner is ready…" I smiled to show him I wasn't mad anymore. He just continued to look at me. Kind of like he was still waiting for me to say something. "It looks really good" still nothing.

His eyes faltered for a second. Then he looked at me.

"I'm not hungry tonight, Hiten."

"Oh." that was a first. I started walking over to him. "Are you sick?" I asked, extending my hand to feel his temperature. But he just pulled away.

"I'm fine." he said, clearly annoyed. I remember feeling an odd sensation, besides anger. I felt … well.. I cant think of a word to describe it. Manten had always clung to my very word. It was strange to see him repelled by me.

Out of nowhere, I smacked him. Not hard but enough so that he knew I was still in charge. Manten had a shocked look on his face, and I'm sure I had a similar expression. That was the first and **last **time I ever laid a hand on my little brother.

He cowered, and I noticed my hand was still in the air.

" I'm sorry, anchan!" he winced.

I gathered my composure. The outburst reminded my of my father…

"You need to show more respect…" I mumbled.

"Yes, anchan!" his eyes were still shut and his arms in a defensive position. I left before his eyes opened. I don't think I could have dealt with the guilt.

I shut the door behind me and wasn't 5 steps away when I heard..

"You're just gonna leave it at that?"


End file.
